Papeles Invertidos
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Sokka vegetariano, Katara machorra, Toph delicada y femenina, Zuko amante del cosmos y Aang, bueno, el sigue estando como de costumbre ¿Podrá averiguar el avatar qué es lo que sucede con sus amigos y salir ileso?
1. Capítulo 1: Adiós tolerancia

**¡Hola todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya sé que no, jaja, ok ok, bueno, he estado con esta loca idea en mi cabeza por un tiempo, así que pensé ¿por qué no compartirla con mis amados lectores? Y bueno aquí me tienen, espero este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado y ¡déjenme sus reviews! Ya no los molesto…**

**A leer…**

**Disclaimer:¿ Está cansado de que no tenga en su propiedad sus series o caricaturas favoritas?, ¿que una pequeña palabra en sus proyectos arruine la diversión? No se preocupe, llame a nuestros abogados al 018001234000 ¡y ya! Verá como sus problemas serás solucionados…**

***llamada entrante* "¡en que le puedo servir!" "ya no interrumpa al lector y diga el disclaimer" "bien…"**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son míos, son de los sorprendentes y creativos Bryke.**

* * *

_**Papeles Invertidos**_

_Capítulo 1 : adiós tolerancia..._

"¡Ya no puedo más!" El avatar salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de playa en la que se estaban quedando, el sol estaba en su máximo punto y todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un bellísimo y encantador día de playa, aunque a juzgar por la manera rápida e inesperada en la que el avatar salió corriendo, uno pensaría que el avatar no se encontraba muy bien…

"¿Y a este tipejo que le pasa?" Katara se rascaba la axila como si nada y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia.

"No lo sé, ¿ustedes sabéis que le pasa a nuestro amable y poderoso avatar?"Toph preguntó algo preocupada por la reacción de Aang.

"Posiblemente Aang se ha vuelto uno con el cosmos, finalmente ha escuchado el llamado de los astros" Zuko hizo un bailecito raro y movió sus brazos onduladamente.

"¡Espíritus! Espero su llamado no incluya uno de esos ritos donde se daña a la naturaleza o se come carne ¡que asquerosa manera de dañar al mundo!" Sokka acarició a Momo y le dio una mora que tenía en la manga.

"¿Qué le pasará?"

Quizá Aang actuó así por la extraña manera en la que actuaban sus compañeros, pero a ellos no les interesaba, es más, ni se habían dado por enterados,por qué al verlo salir corriendo los cuatro se quedaron con un semblante pensativo algo indiferente y cada uno a su manera, es decir así...

Katara estaba toda erguida, se hurgaba la nariz y escupía al suelo...

Zuko ponía sus manos en forma de meditación y cerraba sus ojos para mayor concentración…

Sokka respiraba el aire fresco con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su rostro y tarareaba una melodía para que, según él "las plantas crecieran"…

Y Toph, bueno, ella estaba paradita muy recta, con las manos cruzadas al frente y la frente muy en alto, como toda señorita.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación, como si se leyeran las mentes.

"Nah, dejemos que la niña hable por sí misma"

"Así es maestra Katara, el chisme es de mala educación" Toph decía con su tono meloso.

"El cosmos nos dará señales, ya lo verán" Zuko se puso a meditar en medio de la playa

"Yo iré por una ensalada sin carne" Sokka salió disparado a la cocina.

Algo raro sucedía, ¿Sokka no comiendo carne? Que Los espíritus Los libraran del fin del mundo, y es que era rara la situación pobre de Aang, ya pronto averiguaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado…**

**Si les gustó llamen al mismo número del disclaimer 018001234000, ahí les darán una copia mal imprimida de la historia con la firma de la autora que podrán compartir con sus amigos… si quieren claro…**

**¡Déjenme sus Reviews con todo lo que quieran! Siempre he dicho que los reviews son mi mayor fuente de inspiración y me encanta que los lectores m digan lo que piensan…**

**¡Ya casi lo olvido! ¡Feliz 2015!¡qué se la pasen súper y todo lo que se hayan propuesto se cumpla!**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	2. Capítulo 2: Haciendo memoria

**¡Hooooooooooola mundoooooo! ¿Cómo están todos? ¡Espero estén de lo mejor! ¡Hoy es viernes! Así que pensé que tal vez querrían leer otro cap de la historia, me encantaron sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows, casi lloré de la emoción con cada uno de ellos****, y no pensé que les fuera a gustar la historia…**

**Y bueno, ya basta de mensaje de autor, comencemos con la guerra con el disclaimer, ajaaam la historia…**

**-El gran diccionario de la lengua de los fandoms-**

**Disclaimer: Palabra molesta que trata de dar a entender que vamos a anunciar que un producto, serie, etc, no es de nuestra propiedad, y generalmente genera un conflicto con las personas que no poseen el Copyright…**

**Jaja, ok no:**

**Avatar: The last airbender, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad lamentablemente, son propiedad de las brillantes mentes de Bryke.**

* * *

_**Papeles Invertidos**_

_Capítulo 2: Haciendo memoria_

Aang meditaba, trataba de tranquilizarse, usaba de todo, chacras, incienso ¡pero nada servía!

Sus amigos habían estado raros desde hace una semana, tan tranquilos, pacíficos, quien sabe ¿pubertad? No, no era la pubertad, eso había pasado hace años.

Pero entonces ¿por qué su comportamiento?

Aang se rascó su calva cabeza y pensó, tal vez si regresaba y se detenía en los detalles del pasado recordaría o tendría una pista de lo que sucedía ¿los habría hecho enojar y por eso? No, no harían eso solo por molestar.

"Piensa Aang ¡piensa! ¡Ya sé!"

El avatar se puso a meditar para recordar todo, y dejó que los recuerdos lo llevaran...

Como una hoja en el viento...

Apuntó la frase en su cabeza para en un futuro no tan lejano pasarla a sus futuras generaciones, era muy creativa, les gustaría...

De pronto todo se vino a su mente, pareciese que una cubeta de hielo había caído sobre su cabeza, todo se abría paso ante él...

Tenía que liberarse, dejarse ir...

Funcionó

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo"

Como si de un libro abierto se tratara, recordó todo con suma nitidez y máximos detalles...

* * *

**Flash back**

"¿Listas?" Aang estaba brincando de arriba a abajo emocionado, impulsándose con su aire control, habían decidido que esa semana irían a La Isla Ember, ser el avatar, el señor del fuego y amigos no apoyaba para nada a tener un tipo de vida relajante.

Iroh había sugerido, al ver a su sobrino y amigos tan estresados, que fueran a la anterior isla, con tan bellos paisajes e interesante historia cambia vidas.

Tan cansados estaban que el equipo no pudo negar tal oferta tan tentadora, estar trabajando con Zuko en su palacio no era lo más relajante que digamos.

Se prepararon mucho, y con mucho me refiero a casi nada, porque de la noche a la mañana tomaron la decisión de irse de vacaciones, empacando lo que pudieron y quisieron, de manera torpe, desordenada e improvisada, algo más o menos así:

En el cuarto de Aang y Sokka, que estaban compartiendo por una extraña razón (por extraña razón me refiero a que Sokka había tenido un pequeño accidente en su habitación, y pequeño es un decir, porque el chico de la tribu agua había hecho pedazos el baño quien sabe cómo).

Al ser hombres los dos, tenían un GRAN desorden en su cuarto, cosas mezcladas, ropa votada, sucio y limpio combinado, cosas perdidas; si, Aang era ordenado, pero tenerlos a él y a Sokka juntos no fue la mejor idea, y no es que Zuko no le hubiera ofrecido a Sokka otra habitación, es que Katara le había pedido de favor a Aang que cuidara a su desordenado hermano, por lo que ahora se encontraban en esta situación:

"Sokka, pásame ese pantalón"

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Es mío!"

"No, es pequeño a diferencia de tu ropa, no te quedaría" Aang apuntó a la ropa doblada que estaba en la bolsa del monje.

"Y es azul tribu agua, no naranja monje" Sokka se burló de Aang, quien sólo rodó sus ojos para demostrar su irritación.

"Katara me lo regaló, es mío, hasta bordó mi nombre en él"

"¿Por qué haría eso mi hermana?"

"¿Por qué debería yo saberlo?..."

* * *

En los cuartos de las chicas la cosa era diferente, Katara, que siempre había sido ordenada no tuvo problemas, bueno, si los tuvo...

La morena se debatía en que debía llevar, el bikini celeste o el azul, sombrilla grande o pequeña, maleta roja o azul, todo estaba esparcido en su cama, mientras ella pensaba en todo...

"Mmm, ¡llevaré el bikini azul! A Aang le gusta más, pero ¿no me veré gorda con él?..."

Y así la morena perdía el tiempo acomodando su maleta de acuerdo al color, al uso y al tamaño...

* * *

En el cuarto de Toph la cosa era diferente, si bien la chica no era una delicada dama que acomodaba sus cosas como Katara, tenía un desorden ordenado, así que tomó sus cosas y las hizo bolita mientras las aventaba a una maleta en su cama de manera rápida, y en un santiamén terminó y cerró su maleta sin hacer ningún chequeo...

"Mehh, creo que es todo, y si algo falta, bueeeno, estoy segura que Katara siempre lleva el doble de lo que debe..."

* * *

Y en el cuarto de Zuko, que hasta entonces era el más normal de los cuatro...

El señor del fuego tomaba lo que necesitaba, lo doblaba y acomodaba en su maleta ordenadamente...

"Tal vez necesiten ayuda...o tal vez no"

Zuko se recostó cansado en su cama y se dispuso a dormir

* * *

Ya en la mañana fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno...

"Vamos Sokka ¡andando, se hace tarde!"

"Hmhpph no tiempo... Yo...comer...debo" el moreno se metió otro pedazo de carne a la boca y salió rumbo a los establos detrás de sus compañeros, cuando nadie se preocupaba por él, Toph se acercó y susurró algo a su oreja "dime por favor que guardaste un poco de pato asado"

Sokka sonrió de oreja a oreja " no sólo pato, tome brochetas de pescado y otras cosas"

"Excelente"

* * *

Ya estando en los establos, comenzaron a subir su equipaje en Appa, mientras Aang lo alimentaba por última vez antes de salir.

"Katara, no vamos a llevar todo eso" Sokka apuntó a las tres maletas de Katara, que le sonrió inocente.

"Je, no es mucho, parece más de lo que es..."

Zuko avanzó rumbo al equipaje, "en cual maleta no encontraré algo que me arruine la vida"

Katara torció la boca indignada " la roja"

"Veamos..."

Zuko y Sokka comenzaron a revisar la maleta juntos y a sacar cosas inservibles.

"¿Una chamarra Katara? ¡vas a la playa, no a las tribus!" Sokka arrojó la chamarra lejos de él y a Katara le vino un tic al ojo.

"¿Piedras para el fuego? ¡Katara, tardarás más tallando las rocas esas que Aang o yo creando una llama en nuestras manos! ¡me ofendes!"

"Je ¿por si acaso?"

Los chicos terminaron de esculcar la maleta y prosiguieron con las otras dos, al terminar, Katara quedó con una sola maleta.

"¿Ahora si nos vamos?" La oji azul rodó sus ojos, seguía indignada con los chicos.

"Ya Katara, fuiste tú la de la idea de traer tanta cosa" Toph le contestó.

"Yo... Aghh, vámonos" Katara se acercó a Appa para poder subir.

Aang dio la señal y todos subieron en Appa, que rugió y ya cuando Aang dijo su "Appa yip yip" el bisonte voló por los cielos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la isla, fueron corriendo a la casa de playa de la familia de Zuko para cambiarse a su traje de baño y así poder nadar un rato.

El avatar golpeaba impacientemente la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, de donde se podía escuchar una pelea...

"¡Ya Katara! ¡Entiende! ¡No me lo voy a poner!"

"Por favor Toph, ya tienes 17, en algún momento de tu vida tienes que ser la muchacha delicada y femenina que eres pero no muestras"

"Que tenga 17 no implica que use ese micro bikini al que llamas traje de baño"

"Ándale"

"No"

"Por favor"

"Entiende, no"

"En la cena te daré más carne y postre extra"

"¿Cuál traje querías que usara? ¿el bikini o el de cuerpo completo?"

"Sabía que la carne no fallaba" la morena tenía su mano extendida, con el traje de baño bien dobladito colocado como si de plato se tratara en la palma de su mano.

"Ya Katara no cantes victoria tan pronto" la peli negra le arrebató de manera ruda el bikini verde a la maestra agua, que rió feliz de haber convencido a su amiga.

"Aun así me quieres Tophie"

"Ya reina azucarada, que si sigues así voy a aventarte una piedra a la cara y la que no usará el traje de baño es otra" la maestra metal entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¡Por favor! ¡Ya salgan! ¡Quiero ir a la playa!" Aang golpeaba ansioso la puerta del cuarto en un ritmo un tanto irritante.

"Ya vamos amorcito" Katara se puso un vestido de playa encima de su traje y esperó a que Beifong saliera del baño.

"Katara ¡la carne y postre extra no lo valen! ¡No me veo pero si puedo sentir las vibraciones!"

"Ya Toph, no seas exagerada" la morena estaba cruzada de brazos y rodó sus ojos irritada.

"Aghhmmm"

Toph salió del baño con su traje de baño muy puestecito, ella trataba de cubrir las partes desnudas de su cuerpo con sus manos en un intento de no ser vista por la maestra agua.

"¡Awww te ves chulísima!"

Toph sopló su flequillo, buscó un vestido que estaba en la cama, y con rapidez, se puso la prenda para poder salir "decentemente".

"¡Por los espíritus! salgan ya..."

El avatar salió disparado al ser la puerta aventada. Aang besaba la puerta mientras su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre la puerta y la pared.

"Demonios pies ligeros ¡deja de estar molestando!"

Las dos salieron como si nada caminando con elegancia rumbo a la playa.

"Hmm ¡mujeres! ¡No les importa si eres el ser más poderoso! ¡No! ¡Lo único que les importa es que van a ponerse!"Aang alejó la puerta con ayuda de su aire control y caminó hacia la playa.

Era visiblemente obvio que esa semana sería especial y... Diferente…

* * *

**¡Listoooo! Espero les haya encantado la historia, que hayan reído o pasado un muy buen rato, yo ya los extrañaba…**

**Si les gustó la historia háganle película, compártanla con la otra Doña Shashi, la señora de los abarrotes y sus hermanas, ¡es más! Vayan con la señorita del AutoMac, no le compren nada y léansela…**

**Déjenme sus reviews haya abajito, pónganle follow o favorito si les gustó, eso me da inspiración para poder seguir escribiendo y poder actualizar más rápido, aunque sea un "hola"…**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	3. Capítulo 3: La propuesta

**¡Hola chicooooos! ¿Quién creen que está de regreso? ¡Siiii Atlalov! ¡Benditos sean los viernes! Así que como hoy tuve un excelente día shiquitos* quise compartir con ustedes un capi más de esta historia.**

**¡Mañana Avatar cumple 10 años, que emoción! Así que disfrútenlo como quieran…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites ¡me encantan, son mi todo!**

**Ya no los distraigo y que comience "el recorrido Literario"…**

**Disclaimer: -El disclaimer es una ilusión, igual que los pantalones y la muerte… (el que entendió, entendió dah)**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son mios para mi desfortunio, son de la asombrosa mente de Bryke, pues, si fuera mío seria millonaria y mis ships serian cannon…**

* * *

_**Papeles Invertidos**_

_Capítulo 3: la propuesta_

Aang llegó a la playa donde todos ya se habían instalado, Katara surfeaba, Toph chapoteaba sus pequeños pies en el agua, Sokka nadaba y Zuko tomaba el sol y se bronceaba.

Se deleitó un segundo observando a sus compañeros de aventuras; estaba agradecido de que ellos se hubieran ofrecido a ayudarlo en su labor de avatar, podrían tener diferencias, pero todos los equipos las tienen, además, ya deseaba hacer cualquiera de las actividades que estuvieran haciendo sus compañeros.

El avatar se acercó emocionado a sus amigos "¡Sigamos las tradiciones!¡concurso de castillos de a..."

"¡NADA DE "CONCURSO DE CASTILLOS DE ARENA"!" Sokka interrumpió a su cuñado.

Era un tipo de tradición en el equipo avatar hacer el concurso de castillos de arena, desde esa vez que se escondieron de Ozai antes del cometa, y era divertido el concurso, aunque casi siempre terminaban discutiendo ya que salían con la excusa de " nadie comprende mi arte "No por eso dejaron de hacer el concurso, en diferentes categorías por si acaso, pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo, todos peleados y sintiéndose poco comprendidos.

"Si Aang, hay que admitir que no es muy justo, uno sólo trata de mostrar sus "carentes" habilidades artísticas y Toph nos presume de su talento nato" Zuko levantó su cabeza un poco de la arena para mostrar su opinión de la sugerida actividad.

También era conocido por los amigos que Toph disfrutaba hacerles saber a todos quien mandaba, aunque era trampa usar arena control, ella argumentaba que tenía que tener ventaja pues "una persona ciega, evidentemente, no puede ver que esculpe en la arena", así que todos se tragaban su orgullo y la dejaban ser, lo triste es que la maestra no era del todo humilde, así que no dudaba ni un segundo en restregarles su logro a la cara.

"He dicho ¡la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos!" Toph reía sonoramente y todos negaban con la cabeza.

"Bueno Sokka ¿qué sugieres en ese caso?" el avatar se rascó la cabeza buscando ideas.

"Necesitamos algo...fresco, innovador, nuevo" el chico de la cola de lobo guerrero hacia ademanes exagerados con sus manos, no era sorpresa que Sokka propusiera la nueva actividad, ya que el SIEMPRE perdía en el concurso y con honores aparte; de hecho él era el inventor de "nadie comprende mi arte" que después se hizo la frase famosa del concurso, casi un eslogan, además él era muy creativo ¿por qué no cambiar las cosas por un rato?

"¿Y?" los demás lo veían algo irritados

"Yo sugiero una pelea"

Ahí va, otra brillante actividad de Sokka que involucra a la violencia, y como no, si las palabras sarcasmo, violencia, carne y boomerang combinadas significaban Sokka.

"Una ¿pelea?" la maestra agua se acercó a su hermano y puso sus delgadas manos en su cadera.

"Así como lo oyen, una pelea"

La oji verde sonrió de manera socarrona con su clásica mueca desafiante "sea cual sea la pelea yo estoy dentro"

"Muy bien ¿quién más?" Sokka estaba más que emocionado con su inteligente propuesta.

"Meh, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer, me apunto" Zuko se levantó de la arena y se sacudió con elegancia.

Son dos faltan dos, Sokka cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda rogando a los espíritus que le abrieran la mente a los dos "amargados" del equipo, si de ellos dos se tratara ya estarían todos jugando un juego de Barajas

"Amorcito ¿qué te parece la idea de Sokka?"

"Esta ¿bien? En ese caso ¿cuáles son las reglas Sokka?"El maestro aire asintió dándole su aprobación.

Excelente, vuelve a ganar Sokka.

"Lo normal, una pelea de controles y mi boomerang entre todos"

"¿Así cómo así cabeza de carne?" Toph arqueó su ceja algo intrigada de las reglas de Sokka.

"Bueno, lo único sería que Aang sólo use aire control, es el avatar no es justo que use todos sus poderes"

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación

"¿Y bien?" El señor del fuego se impacientó.

"Que comience esto..."

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si tenían la duda de porque estuvo corto el cap es porque me estuvo friegue y friegue la tía Tisha ¡Grrrr ya ni puedo ir a**_** le changarre autoservicios **_**sola! Jaja, si les gustó déjenme un review en la parte de abajo, agradezco lo que sea…**

**A mis lectores de siempre, ya saben que los adoro y les mando un besote en la coronilla de la cabezota…**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, nos leeremos… pronto,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	4. Capítulo 4: Round 1

**¡Hola todos! feliz viernes, espero estén pasando su día al máximo, y como es viernes toca ¡nuevo cap! Espero que les guste, lo escribí con amor:3**

**A los que dejan review, siguen la historia, etc,etc, gracias, me apoyan un montón…**

**Y bueno ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Por más que sufra y me acongoje Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, son de las brillantes mentes de Bryke (aunque ya fui a hacer petición a las cortes)**

* * *

_**Papeles invertidos**_

_Capítulo 4: round I_

"Esto será cosa fácil" la maestra tierra se tronó el cuello en gesto desafiante.

El equipo se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Zuko en posiciones de pelea.

"Y ¡qué comience!" El no maestro gritó dando inicio al combate.

Los cuatro elementos chocaron contra sí y Sokka siendo el más astuto se alejó para que se cansaran entre ellos.

"¡Vamos Aang eres tan mal maestro fuego como aire!"Zuko se mofó del avatar y le lanzó una llamarada, Katara salió de repente y con un látigo de agua golpeó al distraído maestro fuego dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"Lo siento Zuko ¡no es personal!" La morena se abalanzó sobre Aang lista para atacarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate, pero tan pronto se acercó a él salió volando por los aires al ser arrojada con tierra control; Katara no se pudo levantar y Toph se aseguró de dejarle en claro a quien debía tan hostil golpe.

"Sin rencor Katara, ¡sigo siendo la mejor maestra tierra del mundo!"

En lo que la maestra tierra le decía a Katara lo buena que era, Sokka se aprovechó de la situación, donde Toph se mofaba y reía a carcajadas y le lanzó su boomerang a la cabeza, provocando que la maestra tierra cayera al suelo aturdida.

Y así sólo quedaron dos; Aang y Sokka, aire y boomerang; la batalla del siglo; más importante que la de Aang y Ozai.

"Vamos Aang, esto será cosa fácil" Sokka se burló del avatar.

Tan pronto pudo, Aang lanzó por los aires a Sokka, haciéndolo caer en una rama alta de un árbol cercano.

Sokka se agarró como si su vida se fuese en ello.

"Aang, amigo, ¡bájame de una vez de aquí!" El no maestro gritaba molesto al avatar que festejaba su victoria.

"¡Yujuuuu! 1-0, ¡el aire gana!"Aang comenzó a hacer un baile algo extraño mientras les restregaba a sus amigos su victoria.

Toph se puso de pie junto a Katara y Zuko, y de un movimiento de tierra control, bajó del árbol a Sokka, ablandando la tierra para amortiguar la caída.

"Hmmm, yo mejor me voy a casa" Zuko les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la casa de playa.

Katara asintió "ya lo creo, también necesito irme, estuvo bien y todo, pero es hora de ir a preparar la comida, Toph, ¿me ayudarías?" La maestra agua volteó a ver a su amiga.

"Bueno, te podré ayudar a cortar la comida, es mejor que quedarse aquí y no hacer nada"

Las dos maestras se fueron directo a la cocina y dejaron a Aang y a Sokka solos.

"¿Con qué a esas vamos, no avatar?" Sokka se acercó peligrosamente a Aang, que tragó seco, el moreno golpeaba su boomerang contra su mano.

"Éste, yo... ¡Vaya Sokka, no me vas a creer!"

El oji azul levantó una ceja y vio con cinismo al avatar.

"¿Qué no voy a creer oh gran avatar?"

"Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a alimentar a Appa ¡nos vemos! " el avatar salió disparado directo a los establos para huir de su vengativo cuñado.

"Con el miedo que me tengas... Sólo con el miedo que me tengas" Sokka camino con calma y se fue a la casa, con suerte, lograría robar un poco de comida sin que Katara se diera cuenta...

* * *

Round 2

Otra de las tantas tradiciones del equipo avatar al ir a visitar la Isla Ember, era la de todas las noches salir a la playa y hablar y contar historias tanto de terror, como cómicas.

Eso aliviaba las tensiones que a veces se formaban en el grupo, lo más irónico era como comenzaban con un chiste gracioso de Sokka o una historia de terror de Katara, que provocaba que los nervios te bajarán en la espalda, y terminaban hablando del pasado de Zuko, la muerte de la madre de Katara y Sokka, los perfeccionistas y aristócratas padres de Toph y la vida de Gyatzo con Aang.

Los cinco estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego mientras se abrazaban con una de las historias escalofriantes de Katara.

"Entonces, el maestro fuego llegó a la choza más alejada de la tribu, esperaba lograr encontrar a la mujer que había visto controlando el agua en la orilla, siguió su pequeña figura a lo largo de la tundra hasta llegar a una choza, donde se introdujo.

El soldado entró sin trastabillar y para su sorpresa, al entrar, no encontró a nadie, ni nada, las paredes de la choza se encontraban quemadas al igual que las cosas; el trago en seco, y ya cuando se disponía a salir un espectro de pesada mirada se le quedo observando, el soldado gritó horrorizado y corrió y corrió a lo largo de la tundra, pero se quedó perdido.

Dicen que si te adentras a la tundra puedes escuchar muy bien su grito lastimero, ver sus pisadas y hasta ver su silueta al caer horrorizado y ligeramente demente en la blanca y fría nieve, y en cuanto a ella, se puede ver como ahora ella sigue la sombra del soldado, en un ritual de horror eterno"

Los cuatro escuchaban a Katara con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella sí que era buena dándole misterio a las cosas.

"Bien, estoy conforme con la historia, con lo que no estoy conforme es que Aang me haya ganado ¡y sólo con aire control! ¡Quiero la revancha!" La maestra tierra se sacudió y paró de golpe.

Zuko también se puso de pie " de acuerdo, no es posible que nos haya ganado somos sus maestros, él sabe todo lo que sabe gracias a nosotros"

Sokka se puso de pie "mehh, yo solo quiero otra pelea y violencia, también podré vengarme y restregarles en la cara que a pesar de no ser maestro soy mejor que ustedes"

"Bueno, si ustedes quieren también me uno" Katara sacudió la arena de su piel y se puso de pie.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo, juguemos" Aang se tronó los nudillos para dar más tensión.

Los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate, como en un pacto de miradas se pusieron de acuerdo con algo: el objetivo era Aang.

"Y ¡qué comience!" Grito Sokka para iniciar la pelea.

Los cuatro "socios" rodearon a Aang y lo atacaron, con lo que no contaban era que, al atacarlo el avatar brincó mejor de ahí haciendo que el boomerang golpeara a Katara, el agua golpeara a Zuko y lo dejara tirado, la llama casi quemara a Toph y su piedra le dio directamente en el estómago a Sokka, dejándolo medio moribundo.

"Díganle a la carne que la amo, que no sé qué haré sin ella"

Katara se quedó a cuidar de su hermano, mientras ella misma se curaba el golpe en el estómago.

Y así dejaron a Toph y a Zuko para vengarse del calvo.

"¡Ven aquí pies ligeros! ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Pues deberías!"

La maestra tierra caminaba con cautela sintiendo en sus pies las vibraciones que producían las cosas y seres en la tierra.

Aang brincó desde atrás de ella, y si no fuera porque sintió la brisa de aire inesperada, la hubiera dejado tirada.

Zuko lanzó una patada de fuego hacia Aang, que la esquivaba sin problemas; en una patada, Aang vio el punto de equilibrio de Zuko; estaba débil.

Aang lanzó aire hacia el descuidado pie de Zuko y lo tiró lejos con su aire control, haciendo que el maestro fuego rodara lejos y cayera dentro del agua.

Toph arrojó arena directo a los ojos de Aang, quien esquivó el ataque y uso sus poderes para crear una esfera de aire y así no tocar el suelo provocando que su maestra no pudiera "verlo" por ningún lado.

"¿En serio pies ligeros? ¿Tan bajo has caído? Engañar a tu maestra ciega usando tus poderes ¡Qué pena!"

El avatar llegó de sorpresa por detrás de ella, la maestra metal creó un muro y trató de arrojar a Aang contra él, pero no pudo pues el maestro aire lo esquivó y la arrojó junto a Zuko que estaba ahora en la orilla del mar.

"¡Wuuuuuu! ¡Volví a ganar! 2-0 ¡el avatar manda!" Aang brincaba inmaduramente como si volviera a ser el chiquillo de 12 años que había salvado al mundo.

"Hmm... Engreído" murmuró Sokka por lo bajo.

"Ah, bien, ganaste cariño, ¿por qué no vamos adentro todos? Es algo tarde" Katara se acercó a su novio y depositó un delicado beso en su mejilla.

"Bien"

Todos se metieron en casa y fueron directo a la cama.

* * *

Rounds 3, 4, 5 ¿6?

Ya había comenzado a hartar la situación, y todo por un tonto jueguito que le había herido el orgullo a sus tercos maestros, incluso Katara, tan linda y comprensiva, se estaba molestando con las constantes victorias de su novio, y como no, sí el chico siempre se las restregaba en la cara.

Siempre era lo mismo, alguno de los cuatro amigos de Aang ofrecería una revancha, y ya cuando creían que iban a ganar el avatar sacaba lo mejor de sus habilidades y los humillaba con sus poderes de distintas formas: tirándolos al mar, al techo, a un árbol, etc.

Y al humilde monje le gustaba; de hecho, le encantaba.

Tanto así que el juego dejo de ser juego y se volvió una competencia para derrocar al avatar.

Una tarde, mientras Aang tomaba una refrescante ducha, los amigos del avatar se reunieron fuera de la casa de Zuko, era una situación que comenzaba a salirse de sus manos.

"Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?" Zuko se cruzó de brazos.

"El plan es simple, siempre y cuando sigan los pasos al pie de la letra" Sokka los miró con determinación en los ojos.

"Y ¿cuál es el plan capitán?"

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció?¿Que traerán entre manos los chicos? jaja, Espero les haya gustado…**

**Si les gustó o no dejen un review haya abajito, eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora y a ser mejor persona:3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Love,**

**Atlalov **


	5. Capítulo 5: El origen

**¡Hola mundooo! ¿Cómo les va este suculento viernes 13? ¿ se encontraron con Fredy? ¡Yo sí! ¡No se crean! Ya lo dije, ¡bendito viernes! y cómo los amo quise publicar nuevo cap.**

**A los que me dejaron sus reviews ¡gracias! En serio, me hacen saber que les está gustando la historia y que no es una basura completa…**

**Y bueno… ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: este verano… una historia de odio en su estado más puro, entre el copyright y una fanática descerebrada.**

**Aprenderán las bases de las leyes obvias…**

"**señorita, no puede demandar a alguien por poseer algo que ud. Desea"**

"**claaaro"**

**Aprenderán a odiar…**

"**¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ NO ES MÍÍÍAAA?!**

**Búsquenla…**

***próximamente en cines***

**Jaja, ya:**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de los chulísimos Bryan y Mike…**

* * *

_**Papeles invertidos**_

_Capítulo 5: el origen_

Era de mañana, las aves cantaban, el cielo era azul y las olas chocaban contra algunas rocas a lo lejos.

Aang se levantó de su cama y se cambió de atuendo; más tarde se bañaría.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver como todos comían con naturalidad; Sokka se metía los palillos con cantidades exorbitantes de comida a la boca, Toph también, Zuko comía con normalidad y Katara con elegancia, siempre con el meñique alzado.

"¡Buenos días gente!" El avatar se estiró y saludó con una voz enérgica a sus amigos.

"Aang, lo hemos acordado, queremos la revancha" Katara se cruzó de brazos y esperó la reacción de su novio.

Este rió de manera sonora provocando que los cuatro individuos se voltearan a ver con caras curiosas no entendiendo para nada el chiste.

" ¿Se refieren a la revancha de la revancha de la revancha de la..."

"¡Esta bien, comprendemos, no somos idiotas!" Escupió molesta la maestra tierra.

"Entiendo, no te enojes sifu" el avatar se limpió una lagrimita de la orilla de su ojo.

"Entonces ¿Sí o no?" El maestro fuego levantó su ceja sin darle importancia al tema.

"Claro, no tengo nada que perder, no es como si de la nada me vayan a ganar"

Sokka rodó sus ojos "Y se llamaba a sí mismo un humilde monje servidor de la nación del aire"

"Oye, a los monjes también nos gusta ganar"

"Lo que digas pies ligeros" Toph se levantó de golpe de la mesa "¿vamos a pelear o no?"

"Claro, andando" el equipo se puso de pie y los cinco salieron rumbo al patio donde llevarían la décimo ¿qué? pelea, Eran tantas las peleas que ya hasta habían olvidado el número.

Los conspiradores se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, bueno, Toph sólo asintió y comenzaron la pelea tomando nuevamente posiciones estratégicas.

"¡Ya que comience!"

Los cuatro caminaron rumbo a Aang colocándose de manera diagonal frente a él con posiciones equilibradas y piernas bien estiradas.

El avatar sonrió burlón y los arrojó con una ráfaga de viento directo a un muro de piedra detrás de ellos.

Ninguno se paró.

"Jaja ¡Se los dije, el mejor! ¡26373-0! ¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa, por qué no se levantan?"

Los amigos del avatar se encontraban tirados inertes, no se movían, no se levantaban y respiraban lenta y pesadamente.

"Ya, si esto es por venganza no lo haré nuevamente ¡lo prometo por mi palabra de avatar!" El chico se apuntó a su flecha.

Ni un movimiento.

El maestro aire corrió hacia sus amigos, tomó su pulso, estaban vivos eso sí, pero con un ritmo cardíaco algo lento y una respiración pesada.

Aang se apanicó y empezó a morderse las uñas nerviosamente, los refrescó con una brisa de aire fresco con la esperanza de que se levantaran, pero nada.

"¡Vamos!"

Ninguno se movió.

Aang se agachó y tomó a Katara en sus brazos cargándola estilo nupcial y después la llevó a la casa de playa y la depositó en un sofá en la sala; eso mismo hizo con Toph también y a Sokka y Zuko se los llevó en los hombros al mismo tiempo.

Ya cuando todos sus compañeros estaban acomodados pudo volverse a dar el derecho de apanicarse, Katara era la curandera, ella sabía de eso, no él.

Les puso una toalla de agua fría en la cabeza y midió su temperatura, también su pulso.

Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala mientras veía como el sol caminaba a lo largo del día

.

Preparó comida e incluso trató de dársela a los pacientes, que no la comieron ni se movieron, quizá estaban cansados, quizá los golpeó muy fuerte.

Muchos quizá, demasiados, le lastimaban la cabeza al maestro de todos los elementos, que ya se empezaba a preguntar a sí mismo idioteces: ¿estarían en coma?¿catalepsia?¿estado vegetal?

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que era toda y totalmente su culpa; al 100%.

Eso era lo que provocaba los nervios, el intenso dolor en el estómago, el mareo y los demás síntomas médicos que padecía.

De la nada pudo escuchar los quejidos de sus compañeros, estaban despertando...

Estaba más que orgulloso de que hubieran despertado, le daba enormes gracias a Yue y los demás espíritus y avatares.

Pero ¿estaría igual de feliz al saber que se avecinaría la semana siguiente?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, pues aunque cortito lo hice con amor:3 jaja**

**Si les gustó, no les gustó, les dio risa, vómito, etc, déjenme sus comentarios en la parte de abajo, se los agradeceré de sobremanera…**

**A mis lectores de siempre, gracias, este cap se los dedico a ustedes…**

**Sin más me despido…**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	6. Capítulo 6: El despertar

**Hola mundooooo, ¿Creyeron que se iban a librar de mi tan fácilmente? ¡No! Por cierto, felices vacaciones atrasadas (jaja algunos ya hasta entraron a trabajar y regresaron a la escuela).**

**Muchísimas gracias a LegendOfHako,** ** .16 y a .25 por sus reviews, me animan a seguir adelante, y a mi preciosísima Tokkafangirl por su apoyo constante y preocupación, a todos mis lectores ¡gracias!**

**Y bueno, primero me peleo con el disclaimer y luego los dejo leyendo:**

**Disclaimer: *con voz de orador de History Channel* Hace más de…de…de… ¡bueno, de muchos años! Hubo una reforma en el mundo legal que le permitió a los creadores de objetos, obras, etc, obtener un reconocimiento de su trabajo cada vez que una persona externa a el use su trabajo, eso creo guerra, conflictos internacionales, dolor, etc., este fue llamado "disclaimer"…**

**Nah: Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, es una brillante obra de Bryke que yo no poseo.**

* * *

_**Papeles invertidos**_

_Capítulo 6: El despertar_

Los chicos empezaron a quejarse y a abrir los ojos; el avatar brincó emocionado y fue directo a revisarlos, comenzando con Katara.

Al llegar con su novia puso delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de la maestra agua, para después darle un delicado beso en la otra mejilla, para su sorpresa, la maestra agua lo empujó lejos de ella y prosiguió a limpiarse la mejilla.

"¿Qué te pasa florecilla? ¿Por qué tan delicadito? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿huhh?"

Aang se fue de espaldas al no esperar la reacción tan violenta de su usual delicada novia, simplemente se alejó y dejó que se calmara, probablemente eran las hormonas que estaban en ella.

Fue a checar a su sifu tierra, con ella sí que debía ser sutil, no era lógico esperar un abrazo y un beso después de semejante golpe.

Para su sorpresa, su reacción, al igual que la de su novia, fue diferente.

"¿Qué está pasando? Me duele mucho la parte posterior de mi cabeza y ¿qué son estas prendas tan ridículamente informales?" Toph empezó a tocar sus prendas mientras ponía una cara incómoda.

"Perdóname sifu, fue por la pelea"

"¿Pelea? ¿Yo?¿peleando?¡ja! Pamplinas, y ¿sifu? ¿Acaso soy una de esas salvajes que se ponen a enseñar ese burdo arte al que ustedes llaman tierra control? Yo soy una señorita de sociedad cuyos padres me han educado para ser tratada con respeto y como una dama, no como un hombre"

Aang arqueó una ceja incómodo y empezó a alejarse, no queriendo averiguar más acerca de la actitud de sus otros dos compañeros.

Sokka y Zuko también despertaron quejándose y se sobaron la cabeza y se lanzaron miradas confundidas antes de volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Aang se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para sus amigos, aunque su dieta vegetariana y amor a los animales no le permitían preparar ningún platillo de origen animal, tomó con delicadeza unos pescados que Sokka había pescado el día anterior, y, no mirando, comenzó a cortar pieza por pieza el animal para después ponerlo a freír.

Ya terminando el pescado se dirigió a donde tenían la lechuga y algunas verduras frescas para después tomarlas y empezar a picarlas, cuando culminó su trabajo decidió mezclar todo en un tazón no tan grande, para después poner el pescado en un plato,

No había preparado mucho para comer, la mayor cantidad era de pescado, pero quien lo culpaba, si sus amigos se caracterizaban por la intensa dieta carnívora a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Aang escuchó un ruido detrás de él, al voltear, se encontró con sus amigos que lo veían con caras de satisfacción y de relajamiento que no recordaba haber visto jamás en su tiempo de conocerlos.

Sokka se acercó a él y al ver el pescado acomodado en un plato empezó a tartamudear y le llegó un tic nervioso al ojo.

"Si Sokka, ya sé cuánto te gusta la carne, y si sé que la de pescado es una de tus favoritas, y si soy buen amigo porque a pesar de ser un monje vegetariano te preparé un platillo con carne, así que espero tus gracias" Aang se cruzó de brazos y rodó sus ojos.

El no maestro se acercó lentamente al avatar y al estar cerca de él comenzó a zarandearlo y a agitarlo molesto "¡Qué te pasa! ¡¿No ves que mataste a una vida inocente?! ¿Y si tenía familia? ¿Hijos? ¡Sacrílego! "

"Sokka, dejad al avatar tranquilo, él no ha hecho nada, y a pesar de su burda manera de cocinar no debemos juzgarlo con tanta pesadez" Toph defendió al avatar hastiada del mal comportamiento de su amigo.

"¡¿Tú también?! ¿Apoyas esto? ¡Loca!" Sokka apuntó a la maestra tierra con su mano temblorosa.

"Ay ya..." Katara tomó a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo alejó del avatar mientras este forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de su hermana.

La morena soltó a Sokka bruscamente mientras rodaba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos para después recargarse en la pared.

Zuko no decía nada, pero por su cara de felicidad y su enorme sonrisa uno se daría cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal.

"¡Vamos chicos! ¿Qué pasa?¿por qué tan raros?" Dijo Aang, para ser sinceros la cosa ya se salía de sus manos avatarescas.

"Nada Aang, relájate, siente el flow de la vida"

"¿El qué? Acaso dijiste "flow" Zuko"

"Claro Aang, relájate, ve con la corriente, abraza al cosmos y a su espalda besa al flow"

"Pero que..."

"Ay Aang, no me digas que no sabes que es el flow ¿no lo sabes?"

"¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por qué debería yo de saberlo?"

"Como el avatar debes de saber de la buena vibra, de la paz en el cosmos ¿crees que todo se resume a peleas? No señor, y te haces llamar el gran puente entre nuestros dos mundos"

"¿Huhh?" Aang se rascó la nuca confundido.

"Sabes que Aang, Zuko y yo nos vamos a ayudar al planeta y a unirnos al cosmos y al flow, nos vemos" Sokka se acercó a la mesa, tomó el platón lleno de ensalada y se fue con Zuko a la playa.

"Sehh, eres aburrido señorito, nos vemos" Katara tomó el plato de pescado y se fue comiéndolo con la mano mientras arrastraba a Toph con ella.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué me llevas?"

"¡Ya cállate niñita!" Katara ignoró a la joven y la siguió arrastrando mientras ensuciaba el vestido elegante que quien sabe de dónde Toph había sacado.

"Se les pasará..." Suspiró el maestro aire con pesadez mientras a tanteos buscaba el tazón de ensalada para encontrarse con nada y recordar que sus transformados amigos amantes del cosmos se lo habían llevado.

"Ahh, y espero sea pronto"

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero les haya gustado! Si es así regálenme un review, me conformo con lo que sea, así sabré que les está gustando mi trabajo…**

**Y bueno, diviértanse, pásensela bien y nos leemos pronto…**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	7. Capítulo 7: Primeros días

**¡Hola shiquitos*! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero se la estén pasando súper dúper en este fin de semana! Es viernes de fic, ¡Ya sé, no he actualizado desde hace mucho!¡pero ya saben, a veces se corta la inspiración!¡Nah, inspiración te invoco! Espero que el capítulo de esta semana les guste y les saque una risita tonta aunque sea.**

**A los que me dejaron un Review ¡Mil gracias, me sacaron una enorme sonrisa!**

**Y bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y mis comentarios tontos… ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: "¡Llévele, Llévele! ¡Antidisclaimer!¡Varatito!¡pal* fan, pal* obsesionado, pal* loco adicto!¡no se pierda esta oferta innovadora!" *se acerca tipo en traje negro* "Doña, ¿Sabe que lo que está haciendo es ilegal?" *La doña mira hacia todos lados* "Yo…¡nunca me atraparán con vida"*sale corriendo* **

**Jaja, no era cierto: Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus hermosos personajes son de mi bellísima propiedad, son de los guapos Bryke.**

* * *

_**Papeles invertidos**_

_Capítulo 7: primeros días_

Aang caminaba relajado por los pasillos de la cabaña, silbaba una melodía antigua de maestros aire que Gyatso le había enseñado, era una de sus canciones favoritas y a su linda novia le sacaba una sonrisa escucharlo silbarla o tararearla.

¡Ah, Katara! tan linda la maestra agua, arruinada por un golpe que el mismo había ocasionado y ¿Por qué? Porqué quería enseñarles a todos que él era el ser supremo del universo.

Aang dejó de silbar y se detuvo al escuchar una pelea entre sus dos maestras, quería intervenir, pero no lo haría, son mujeres, quien sabe si saldría vivo de eso...

"Katara, debe de cambiar su atuendo, ese pantalón es de hombre ¡Es el mismísimo pantalón que su hermano Sokka llevaba puesto ayer, además no se ha bañado en dos días por el amor de Yue! ¡Apesta!"

"Ay cállate, no me interesa, es un saludable aroma que me permite protegerme del entorno que me rodea"

"¿Protegerse? ¡Ya he comprendido! ¡Es un repelente total de cualquier especie habitante de este planeta! ¿No?" Toph cruzó sus brazos delicadamente sobre su pecho.

"Di lo que quieras, no me baño ni me cambio de ropa" Katara se acostó en la cama y se quitó las calcetas que apestaban a algo que no era perfume ¿Pescado acaso?

Y todo era probable, de hecho el día anterior ella y Toph habían peleado porque Katara había escondido carne en la almohada de la maestra tierra, esta se indignó de sobremanera y le recordó todas las reglas sanitarias imaginables, de lo sucio que era esconder comida, de cómo la comida después de un tiempo entra en un periodo de putrefacción, pero como era de saberse la maestra agua la ignoró a nivel olímpico.

"¡Tiene que bañarse!"

"No"

"Si no lo hace traeré el agua a usted"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para oler a flores igual que tú? No gracias, hasta el sudor corporal huele mejor que esa asquerosa y apestosa fragancia"

"Disculpe, ¿está sugiriendo acaso que mi elegante perfume importado desde el reino tierra con un costo de más de 100 monedas de oro es más corriente que su sucio sudor?"

"Claro ¿no te ha quedado claro cerebrito?"

"¡ARGHHH que insolente!"

"¡Insolente tu abuela"

"¡No traiga a mi abuela en esto!"

"¡Yo traigo a quien se me pegue la regalada gana!"

"Vulgar"

"Pomposa"

"Naca"

"Dramática"

"Sucia"

"Exagerada"

"Paletosa"

"Co... Espere ¿cómo me llamó?"

"Paletosa, ¿aparte estas sorda?"

"¡ARGHHH! Si fuera igual de vulgar que usted la agarraría a golpes, pero soy una dama, no como usted, mitad hombre mitad mujer"

"Lo que digas Tophie" Katara sacó cera de su oreja, la examinó y la arrojó lejos de sí.

Aang se separó de la puerta y siguió caminando a su cuarto, seguramente Toph no lo había sentido porque ahora usaba zapatos, era una sorpresa para él, pues siempre los había llamado "prisiones para pies".

El avatar se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco y ya cuando estaba a punto de entrar pudo escuchar un extraño sonido provenir de la habitación...

"¡Sale kuo chi más den sa va li she mo ko ni la la za!"

Aang se acercó a la puerta y pudo observar por la orilla como era que Sokka y Zuko habían arrojado todos los muebles al balcón y habían dejado la habitación vacía para poder hacer un espacioso círculo de adoración hecho con velas, ellos estaban afuera, dando torpes saltos y recitando palabras inentendibles y en el centro estaba ¿Momo?

"Da si ña go ahí fu fa red we..."

"¿Sientes al flow recorriéndote por toda la espalda?"

"Si Zuko, lo siento"

"¡Déjate llevar, se uno con el cosmos!"

"¡Y tu únete al ecosistema!"

"Ya lo hice"

Los dos comenzaron a dar maromas mal dadas mientras se chocaban entre sí, luego se arrodillaron ante Momo.

"¡Oh supremo líder! ¡Lleva nuestro mensaje a las demás naciones, a las demás personas!"

"¡Acéptenos en su cerrado ecosistema!"

Momo giró su cabeza confundido y se echó de panza, agotado por tanta atención.

"¡Es una señal Zuko! ¡Llevará el mensaje!"

"¡Lo logramos Sokka!"

Y otra vez los chicos comenzaron con sus versos raros...

"Gana usbdn aja al le kebr ksk..."

El maestro aire salió corriendo de ahí y fue a la playa para pasear un rato, quería todo menos estar con sus locos amigos.

Al llegar, se encontró con Toph sentada en la orilla viendo hacia la nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí Toph? pensé que no te gustaba el agua"

"Oh, avatar Aang, perdóneme, no me percaté de su presencia, me gusta el agua, sólo que me da miedo"

"¿Miedo?"

"Oh, por supuesto, me imagino que las palabras avatar y miedo no van muy juntas"

"No digas eso..."

"No se preocupe avatar, sé que me lo dice de buena manera"

"Claro, pero cambiando de tema ¿por qué no estas con Katara?"

La maestra tierra bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos " Porque ella no sabe nada de aseo personal o de educación"

"Claro que lo sabe"

"Es fácil para usted decirlo, es su pareja, siempre va a defenderla"

"No no, para nada"

"Lo que diga"

El avatar empezó a caminar de espaldas dispuesto a abandonar a su educada amiga, ahora que lo pensaba, preferiría a la Toph ruda y desordenada que a esta Toph toda rara...

Al llegar a la casa y entrar a la cocina, pudo observar como Katara tomaba comida y se rascaba la espalda despreocupadamente para después irse lenta y perezosamente al cuarto, Aang levantó la ceja y al ver que la chica no se percataba de su presencia se sentó en una silla y se sobó las cienes...

* * *

Días después el maestro aire salió a buscar en las tiendas de la isla algo para comer, todo había sido devorado por sus amigos y era obvio que tenían que comer algo, por lo que decidió dejar por un rato a los locos Adams e ir por comida...

¿Qué saldría mal? Era de esperarse que al llegar estarían Sokka y Zuko hablando con Momo y que Toph y Katara se estarían peleando.

Pero Aang no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró al llegar...

"Asga djs ja half ej sa la ña tu ki she fa lo mi su la"

"Y ahora... Oh espíritus..."

Al entrar a la sala Aang se encontró con otro de los rituales de Sokka y Zuko, pero esta vez no era un pequeño círculo de adoración con Momo dentro, era Katara dentro de una especie de tina que quien sabe de donde habían sacado, llena de aguas aromáticas y rosas, rodeada de velas aromáticas, mientras Sokka y Zuko hacían sus bailes y Toph los "veía" sonriente mientras contribuía al rito con pequeños aplausos.

"¡Ya sáquenmeeee!" Era evidente que la maestra agua podría salir de ahí si quería con su agua control, pero las velas no estaban ahí solo de adorno, si no que Zuko controlaba el fuego para no permitirle la salida a la novia del avatar.

"No Katy, Katara, Katarita, le dije que se bañara y mire, tal vez con este loco baile pueda volverse por lo menos un poquito más decente" Toph le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Katara, que maldijo por lo bajo.

"¡Vamos Sokka! ¡Con más ánimos!¡podemos cambiar a esta salvaje!"

"¡Salvajes ustedes, dementes, desquiciados, volubles, idiotas..."

"¡Vamos Zuko, que fluya la energía y desbloquea sus chackras!"

Los dos muchachos siguieron con lo suyo...

"¡Que les pasa a los cuatro!"

Los amigos del avatar pararon en seco sus acciones y miraron a Aang con ojos curiosos, según la perspectiva de los muchachos, no estaban haciendo nada.

"¿Por qué preguntas Aang? Nada malo pasa, tu respira ¿quieres unirte a nuestro círculo?"

El avatar dudó un segundo su respuesta "emm, yo, este… ¡sí!¡quiero decir no! ¡Mejor me voy!"

El chico de la flecha salió del lugar dejando a sus compañeros confundidos y a Katara todavía en la tina...

* * *

**¿¡Qué tal!? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Si fue así regálenme un lindísimo Review ¡me hace el día!(o la noche pues)**

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos a la próxima shiquitos***

**Love,**

**La no desaparecida, Atlalov**


	8. Capítulo 8: La señora de las hierbas P1

**¡Hola shiquitossss! ¿Qué tal va todo en esta vida? Bueno, les quería decir que ya no encuentro inspiración, he adquirido otras prioridades y ahora considero retirarme del mercado de la escritura, en el que no duré mucho por cierto, todos han sido grandiosos conmigo y los amo un montón, esta historia quedará inconclusa, este es el último capítulo, pero gracias por todo…**

**¡Nah! Que dijeron ¿Qué se libraban de mí? Para nada jajaja, no me voy, sólo quería reime un poco jeje (que cruel soy) este capítulo en definitiva fue mi favorito de escribir, y ya tengo escrita toda la historia desde que la subí, pero el trabajo, la escuela y los exámenes finales me han traído como loca, pero tenía que regresar ya.**

**A mis lectores de siempre (ya saben quiénes shiquitos los amooo) gracias por su constante apoyo, porque sus reviews y follows me han ayudado a no darme por vencida en esta historia.**

**Y bueno…¡A leer!:**

**Disclaimer: ****¡Extra, extra!**

**Niña demente entra a juicio después de pelearse a golpes en una corte al no recibir la propiedad de la caricatura americana "Avatar la leyenda de Aang".**

**Según cuentan los testigos, la chica, cuyo nombre será cuidado por su seguridad, pero es conocida como "Atlalov" en el mundo del fandom, atacó al juez y a diversos testigos, después de que el juez negara su petición de eliminación contra el disclaimer.**

"**Ellos no me comprenden" aseguró molesta tras las barras.**

**Esperemos que esta demente chica sea llevada al manicomio más cercano… y pronto.**

**¡Nah! Avatar la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no son míos, son de los guapísimos Bryke que han vuelto mi vida en un desastre.**

* * *

_**Papeles invertidos**_

_Capitulo 8: la señora de las hierbas, parte I_

* * *

El avatar rascó salvajemente su calva cabeza, tenía que solucionar el problema y pronto, ya era mucho tener a tanto loco en la casa, si bien sus compañeros tenían un carácter complicado, cada uno a su manera, ya se había dado cuenta de cómo eran y como tratarlos, pero con las cosas así, ya no.

Zuko y Sokka se la pasaban como loquitos saliendo en la noche a nadar, o a ver a la luna con cara de transtornados y Katara y Toph estaban en pleito eterno, una por su falta de pudor y la otra por exagerada.

Si el ambiente seguía así, Aang podía afirmar con seguridad que sería necesario empezar a buscar al próximo avatar, pues el mismo se colgaría si tuviera que aguantar a sus polifacéticos amigos.

Aburrido de los dilemas diarios, Aang salió de la casa y tomó su planeador para volar cerca del agua de la playa.

Respiró el aire fresco que golpeaba su cara y disfrutó del sentimiento de libertad que de alguna manera había perdido al tratar con sus enloquecidos compañeros a los que ya no podía dejar solos, eran adultos jóvenes, pero no actuaban como tales.

Bajó la mano en repetidas ocasiones para poder tocar la cristalina agua de mar de la playa, olía a sal, le agradaba ese olor.

Llegó a la costa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo en particular, viendo al cielo de repente y admirando su bello color celeste y el blanco nieve de las esponjosas nubes, cuando menos acordó ya estaba pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas, era una isla algo grande, alguien debería saber algo.

Caminó por las aglomeradas calles de la isla y cuando se dio cuenta de a donde había parado por no prestar atención, tragó en seco.

Agradeció a los espíritus su buena suerte, pues antes de salir de la casa había tomado un gorro que no revelara su identidad como avatar, podía haber acabado la guerra y nadie lo odiaba, pero eso no significaba que ser quien era no tenía sus riesgos.

Era nada más ni nada menos que un callejón bastante oscuro, se divisaba una puerta algo oxidada e hinchada al fondo y velas en las laterales de la misma; era preocupante.

La energía en ese lugar era algo tensa, oscura casi, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad, así que siguió caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruidos.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver por la rendija de la puerta algo que le quitó el aliento, Aang ahogo un pequeño grito y volvió a mirar.

Una señora gorda, bueno, más que gorda, de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello oscuro y desaliñado acomodado en dos trenzas, y pechos grandes, grandísimos,ella hacia una clase de poción de vete tú a saber.

Aang volteó su cabeza rápidamente con respiración agitada y encontró un letrero:

" La señora de las hierbas; los problemas que no conoces, ella los sabe"

El chico tragó saliva y cuando volteó vio a la señora gorda mirándolo recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Que pos' que?"

"¡AHHH!" Aang se fue de espaldas ante la inesperada habla de la gorda señora, rápidamente se compuso, se paró derecho y contestó.

"¿Qué pos' que de qué?"

"¿Qué pos' que de que para qué? "la señora se le quedó observando detalladamente y le leyó su aura y todo, Aang contraatacó.

"¿Qué pos' que de que para que de quién?"

"¡A ver ya chamaco! ¡puedo ver a través de ti!"

"¿Soy fantasma? ¿estoy en el mundo espiritual?"

"No idiota, que te crees ¿el avatar?"

"¡Noo! ¡Para nada! Soy sólo un chico adolescente con gorro cómico y prendas locas" El chico de la flecha se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y pusó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas mientras la señora de las hierba escupía al piso y se hurgaba la nariz.

"'Tonces, ¿pa' que estas aquí?" Esta vez la señora se rascó su panza y mascó algo que traía en la boca usando su tan colorido y encantador léxico.

"Es que tengo un...problema"Aang a pesar de ser todo un avatar realizado se volvió a sentir como un niño pequeño regañado.

"Si eso ya lo sé niño ¿lo olvidas? Lo sé TODO, sé de tus problemas, tus carencias, quien eres, TODO" la señora se le acercó peligrosamente a Aang y le quedó cara a cara viéndolo directamente en el ojo.

"Emm yooo ¿se podría alejar de mí?" El oji gris alejó su cara de la de la señora y esta se alejó de él echándole otro ojo.

"¿Vas a querer mi ayuda o qué?¿te quedarás ahí paradote?" La morena entró apretadamente en el marco de la puerta y dejó pasar a Aang que dudó su situación como por diez horas.

"Cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu problema?" La trenzuda se derrumbó en un cojín en el suelo que rodeaba un especie de lugar para prender fogatas, las paredes eran cafés con decorados en colores como jeroglifos, pues todos contaban historias raras y antiguas, cosa que impresionó a Aang:

Bisontes volando, las tribus unidas, familias felices, todo perfecto.

"Wow" el avatar no podía despegar su mirada de todas las coloridas imágenes, eran historias bellísimas, algunas las había escuchado de su mentor Gyatso, así que se sentía familiar con el lugar.

"Impresionante ¿no?" La señora volteó a ver al fascinado adolescente con una cara más simpática.

"¡Claro!" El de la gorra se sentó enfrente de ella.

"Bien niño"

"Ya no soy un niño señora"

"¿Me importa? No" la señora ladeó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, dígame que hacer" el maestro aire puso una cara seria dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que la señora gorda le dijera.

"Puedo ver en tu cara que tienes un enorme lío de identidades"

"¿Y cómo supo eso?"

"Tú sí que tienes un problema con los letreros niño, ¿no viste el letrero de la entrada?"

"¡Eso ya me lo dijo!"

"¡Y aun así no aprendes! Bah, estos jóvenes de ahora"

"Comprendo, no me sermonee más "el adolescente rodó sus ojos, si no fuera porque ya estaba harto de sus amigos , ya hubiera golpeado a la señora en un acto poco caballeresco y habría regresado a casa a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared .

"Aparte de que cuando entraste en este callejón estabas hablando cual loquito y pude escuchar algo de identidades"

"Eso si tiene lógica"

Los dos se quedaron viendo con miradas desafiantes y la herborista prosiguió.

"Quiero que pongas tus manos aquí" el avatar hizo como se le dijo.

"Espíritus, ¡tienes mucha energía espiritual positiva niño!"

"Sehh, ya me había dicho eso antes" la de ojos oscuros se le quedó viendo con ojos amenazantes y el avatar ya no dijo nada.

"Ahora, suéltate y déjame seguir con lo mío"

Esta se paró, fue por unas rocas y creó una pequeña llama en el centro, era de varios colores, azul, verde, morado, rojo, naranja, amarillo, tantos colores combinados, juntos en una danza coordinada y bella mientras un color luchaba por estar más fuerte que el otro.

"As asfh we te sho mi ahí ka ño jufasina tra me diz"

La morena comenzó a danzar en círculos alrededor del lugar convocando a los espíritus todo poderosos.

"Ya tenía con Zuko y Sokka" Aang se sobó sus sienes.

"Sofá han Ashh veía is hsjs sujyevw ryev"

De pronto la señora se derrumbó y empezó a convulsionar con saliva y todo en el piso y dio vueltas en su propio eje.

"Pero que..."

De la nada, la misma se paró, limpió su boca con el torso de su mano, se sacudió la ropa, y fue directo a Aang.

"Listo"

"¿Qué rayos fue eso que hizo?"

"Oh, nada en particular, sólo me comunique delicada y ordenadamente con mis amigos los espíritus"

"Claro, sobre todo con eso del orden"

"Seh ¡me encanta el orden!" La señora dejó caer su cabeza para atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

"Entonces, ¿qué averiguó?"

"Pues, tienes algo ahí que dice que tu destino es salvar al mundo o una estupidez que suena más o menos así"

"Otra adivina me dijo eso antes" Aang pensó en la adivina que le dijo de su gran destino como avatar pero no de su oportunidad en el amor con Katara.

"Niño, respeta las reglas de las adivinas, brujas y chamanes, nunca, pero nunca nunca, le dices a una herborista o bruja o como sea de su competencia, ¡eso no tiene principios!"

"Ya, los respetaré, pero ¿qué debo hacer?"

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"¡Estoy harto, me voy de aquí!"

El calvo se paró, listo para irse, pero la señora lo paró poniendo su gruesa mano en su pierna.

"Bromeaba, vamos, toma asiento, ¿o no quieres saber cómo resolver todo este lío?"

"¡Por supuesto que quiero saber! ¡Por eso estoy y sigo aquí! "el muchacho comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es darles una pócima en sus comidas, una vez al día solamente y todos al mismo tiempo, ¿capish?"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, sólo dame un poco de tiempo, en unos segundos la tengo lista para ti" la "bruja" se paró y fue rumbo a un estante que estaba en la esquinita del cuarto, de ahí tomó varias cosas y empezó a molerlas y a mezclarlas, quedando un color rosado al final, quien sabe que le había puesto, pero olía bien.

La señora se acercó nuevamente a Aang, y depositó delicadamente en sus manos el fraquecillo con el líquido.

"¿Segura que funcionará?" Aang seguía debatiéndose la funcionabilidad del producto rosado, olía bien, se veía bien, y durante la preparación no se usaron hierbas que pudieran dañar a sus amigos, todo debía de estar en orden, pero aún, el avatar tenía sus dudas.

"¡Claro que funcionará! ¿por qué me tomas, charlatana acaso?"

La mujer se le quedó viendo fijamente, con unos ojos aterradores.

"C-claro que no, es solo que me encuentro muy desesperado, ya intente TODO, nada funciona"

La señora lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras le dirijo una escéptica mirada al avatar.

"¿Ya vas a dejar de cacarear como gallina y vas a aceptar la cura a tus problemas?"

"Esta... Bien"

Aang se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por la hierbatera, quien al llegar a la puerta le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

"Espero te sirva niño"

"Je, gracias, supongo"

"¿Cómo me vas a pagar eh?"

"Eh, yo, yo no tengo mucho dinero" el avatar puso cara de inocencia.

"Mira que graciosito me saliste, primero que disque estabas en el mundo espiritual y ahora me dices que no traes mucho dinero, que esperabas ¿no pagar?, en serio niño ¿te crees el avatar? Por qué evidentemente sólo a él le daría mi atención gratis"

"No, de ninguna manera, je ¿cuánto sería?"

"10 monedas de oro"

A Aang se le salió el alma y le regresó "P-pero yo no tengo ese dinero"

"Ja, bromeaba, serían 10 monedas de cobre"

"¿No cree que es mucho?"

"¿No crees que preguntas mucho niño?"

"Está bien, ya le pago" el maestro aire introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y buscó las monedas para pagarle a la mujer.

"Tenga" el avatar le dio las monedas a la horrible mujer.

"Gracias niño, espero te sirva" y así, la mujer después de haber recibido su pago, le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

"Vaya mujer..."

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Espero que haya sido así, este es mi capítulo favorito.**

**Déjenme sus reviews si quieren apoyarme con sus palabras de aliento acá abajo, lo que sea es bueno,**

**Nos vemos próximamente,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	9. Capítulo 9: La señora de las hierbas p2

**¡Hola mundoooo! ¿Cómo están? Jeje, ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar "el próximo viernes" pero no pude ¡En casi un año! Espero no vuelva a suceder, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada, el bachillerato en el que estoy es medio militar jiji, entonces no he podido, además he andado media tristona con unos problemas personales, y no quería publicar algo medio sátiro cuando mi humor está inexistente, pero espero no vuelva a suceder.**

**A mis lectores de toda la vida, gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión, prometo no desaparecer.**

**Además quería comentarles que no quiero desaparecer de la comunidad como muchos autores y autoras (sobre todo en el área hispanohablante) han hecho últimamente, si algún autor allá afuera necesita de apoyo o siquiera alguien con quien hablar, coméntenme en los reviews o mándenme un PM, estaré gustosa de ayudarles.**

**Sin más por el momento, comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: **_***Suena música de Star wars* **__**Disclaimer wars: El regreso del copyright**_

_**Después de mucho tiempo la autora fastidiosa Atlalov ha logrado junto a otros autores tomar las bases del disclaimer en EUA.**_

_**Los autores de Avatar, Dimartino y Konietzko fueron tomados prisioneros y se desconoce su parada ¿Los encontrarán a tiempo?...**_

_***Termina la música***_

**Nah: Avatar:la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dimartino y Konietzko quienes disfrutan con el sufrimiento del fandom y a quienes admiro mucho…**

* * *

_**Papeles Invertidos**_

_Capítulo 9: La señora de las hierbas parte 2_

* * *

Aang salió del callejón como si nada y caminó directo a la casa de playa, pero, estaba tan de buen humor que decidió prepararles a sus amigos una deliciosa cena, otra vez.

El último maestro aire llegó a un puestecito de fruta fresca y tomó lo que más se le apeteció, junto a una selección abundante de verduras.

Pagó a la joven que estaba atendiendo el lugar, que, por cierto, le había lanzado un besito al avatar quien no se había dado cuenta.

Entró a la cocina como si nada y comenzó a picar todo mientras entonaba una melodiosa canción.

"Un hombre y una mujer se amabaaaaan, sus pueblos estaban en guerraaaaa..."

Un pedazo de mango salió volando junto a otro de manzana, aun así el joven movía con agilidad el cuchillo, al ritmo de la canción.

"Túnel secretooooo, túnel secretoooo, en la montañaaaaa"

Vertió toda la mezcla en un tazón y lo mezcló bien.

Volteó por un momento al tazón y admiró con alegría su obra final; todo era tan colorido y apetitoso, sin olvidar ese olor a frescura.

Ya por último sirvió en unos platos su comida y puso la pócima dada por la señora de las hierbas, que por cierto, pasó desapercibida entre la ensalada.

Llamó a sus amigos, con una cara macabra pintada en su rostro, y estos no tardaron en llegar ni tres segundos.

"¿Qué pasa Oong? ¿Algo importante?" Sokka seguía con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"No, ya hice la comida, y es "Aang" no "Oong" Sokka"

"Es lo mismo Aang, no altera el equilibrio del universo el haber cambiado unas cuantas letrillas de tu nombre" Zuko abogó por su amigo y lo abrazó.

"Lo que sea, la única condición es que tienen que tomar el primer bocado todos al mismo tiempo"

"¿Y yo porque rayos te haría caso, me pregunto?" La maestra agua levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

"Porque si no lo hacen, seguramente nadie preparará la cena mi lady"

Toph asintió delicadamente "El avatar tiene un punto"

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la mesa y cuando estaban a punto de comer Katara volteó a ver a Aang un tanto curiosa.

"¿Y tú, por qué no comes?"

El avatar se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

"¿Quizás porque ya comí?"

"Mah, no me interesa"

Los cuatro voltearon, asintieron entre ellos y dieron el primer bocado juntos, haciendo que una sonrisa macabra se dibujara rápidamente en la cara ya no tan inocente de Aang.

"Wow avatar, no sabía que poseía un talento culinario tan peculiar" Toph saboreaba la ensalada y dirigió su ciega mirada a donde estaba el maestro aire.

"Sehh, gracias..."

De la nada, todos se levantaron cuales cohetes de la silla, con caras de mareamiento.

"Sabes Oong, la ensalada sabía un tanto curiosa ¿no?" Y con eso Sokka y el resto se desplomaron en el piso.

Aang brincó de la emoción, feliz de que la bruja esa le hubiera ayudado a resolver su problema, la mujer sí que era efectiva.

Y así de rápido como se desplomaron, se levantaron como si nada.

"Katy, mi vida ¿qué pasa?"

"Otra vez con eso niñata, deja ya las cursilerías" la castaña rodó los ojos y puso su manos en su cadera.

"No puede ser..." Musitó el avatar en voz baja.

"¿Qué no puede ser maestro Aang?" Toph lo "miraba" preocupada.

"E-estem, y-yo, ya vengo" el avatar se dispuso a correr, y ya cuando llegó a la puerta un brazo firme lo detuvo.

"No no Aang, si salir vos queréis ,cantar es lo que debéis hacer"

"Zuko, yo no canto, además ¿cuándo te volviste poeta?"

"No te apartes del tema ¡canta!"

"No"

Aang se soltó de Zuko y tranquilo caminó lejos de la casa echando humos por la boca, ya sabría la señora esa de él, al avatar nadie lo estafaba.

No supo cómo llegó a la tienda de la señora gorda, pero para su sorpresa la que decía ser la tienda de "la señora de las hierbas" era ahora una perfumería.

Aang tronó la boca y entró a la tienda con mucha seguridad, listo para cuestionar al nuevo "dueño" del lugar sobre el paradero de la señora.

Al entrar para su sorpresa, no se topó con alguien nuevo, sino con la misma vieja gorda pero ahora con el cabello suelto y un delantal que en algún momento debió ser blanco.

"Dígame joven ¿en qué le puedo servir? Tengo de todo tipo de perfumes, de la suerte, para el amor, el dinero, la prosperidad, la salud ¡de todo! Y déjeme decirle que usted en definitiva necesita mi perfume del amor..."

A Aang le vino un tic al ojo derecho y empezó a hiperventilar maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Es usted una... una... ¡Estafadora! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Primero va y le dice a las personas que es una herborista de primer nivel y ya después resulta que es perfumista!"

"¿Qué te pasa mocoso?"

"¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Usted me vendió su brebaje ese disque bueno y ahora finge no acordarse de mí!"

La vieja gorda se paró de su asiento con cara de indignación "Mira niño, si me acuerdo de ti, pero uno no puede ir por la vida vendiendo sólo brebajes, ya sabes, los impuestos tan violentos del gobierno..."

"¡Pero en esta área de la isla los impuestos son los menos elevados!"

"¡Lo que sea, tengo que ganarme el pan pa' comer!"

"¡Y yo tengo que resolver el lío ese y usted no me ayuda! ¡Y aparte la que creí ser una buena chamana es ahora una perfumista!"

El avatar estaba casi encima de ella, Tal vez no era la mejor manera de comportarse en frente de una mujer, pero a él ya no le importaba, esa señora estaba loca de remate y el necesitaba solucionar sus problemas.

"Oye, soy una de día y la otra de noche..."

El avatar pegó un brinco y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Pero si las dos veces que vine han sido de día!"

"¿¡Y!?"

"¡AGHHH!"

El avatar se apartó de la señora y empezó a caminar por la tienda a grandes zancadas, rascando desesperadamente su calva cabeza, frotándose sus quemados brazos por el sol como si quisiera quitarse tierra de encima.

Aang paró en seco.

"Bueno, debo reconocerle algo, su brebaje por menos tiene un sabor bueno"

Ella levantó su ceja "¿Ah si? Porqué ahora que lo pienso creo que esa opción era en realidad un perfume hecho a base de frutas, 100%comestible"

"¡QUE! ¡QUE CLASE DE PERSONA DECENTE VENDE PERFUME COMESTIBLE!"

"Uno nunca sabe, los niños, la economía..."

"¡ARGHHH!"

La señora se acomodó el cabello de lado y le dirigió al avatar la primera mirada comprensiva desde que se habían conocido.

"Escucha niño, tal vez no soy buena con las hierbas, de hecho he considerado hacer un puesto de comida picante..."

"¿Eh?"

"Seh, sé que no soy la mejor cocinera, pero lo intento a diario, doy mi máximo esfuerzo, además tal vez no sirven mis brebajes pero te daré un consejo, de vieja gorda a niño calvo..."

"Usted quiere ¿aconsejarme? Además ¿En qué momento pasó de ser chamana a perfumista a cocinera?"

"Tú cállate y escucha, pffff ¿Qué uno no puede tener más de un ingreso? Y pues seh, ya sé que nunca he sido del tipo "alma caritativa" pero tal vez te sirva mi consejo..."

"Y que me lo diga..."

"¿Quieres mi consejo o no?"

"¡SI POR FAVOR!" el calvo puso sus manos en pose de plegaria, rogándole a la mujer para que continuara.

"¿Has intentado acaso hablar con ellos?"

"Realmente no..."

"Otro problema causado por la falta de comunicación..."

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?"

"Conversa con ellos, tal vez así descubras lo que les pasa o quizá te den alguna pista, y yo pensaba que el inteligente avatar sabría lo que significa comunicación..."

"Gracias, esa es probablemente la mejor solución que alguien me ha dado"

Aang se paró e hizo una reverencia para agradecerle a la señora su consejo, ella lo imitó de una manera algo torpe...

"Que no se te olvide niño, comunicación..."

"No lo olvidaré, gracias"

"Y si no sabes que significa te puedo presentar a mi amigo el diccionario"

"Ja-ja que graciosa" La mujer sólo rió.

El avatar caminó a la casa y cuando llegó vio nuevamente el desastre en el que estaban metidos sus amigos...

Todos estaban en una rueda, si todos, dando vueltas y cantando una canción con un tono un tanto pegajoso.

Al ver de quien se trataba, los cuatro se soltaron de las manos y se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo, excepto Katara claro está.

"Aang ¡hemos descubierto como coexistir armoniosamente!

"¡AGHH GRUPO DE LOCOS QUE ME CARGO!"

El maestro aire corrió a su habitación olvidando el consejo de la señora gorda en definitiva.

...FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

"¿Con que esa es la solución huh? Intentémoslo" habló para su mismo el avatar.

Bajó calmadamente las escaleras y fue rumbo a la sala.

Este problema se tenía que resolver justo ese día, ni un día más, ni uno menos...

* * *

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, si les gustó regálenme un Review o sigan y apoyen la historia, esto me resucita de ultratumba jiji,**

**Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo enorme,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


End file.
